Luna de sangre
by Fluttershy3110
Summary: Ella, la extraña guerrera. Él, vuelo de muerte. Ella, el caos. Él, la oscuridad. Ambos, oscuros, despiadados, letales, incomprendidos, sádicos, tantas cosas en común, y tantas diferencias.


**Prólogo**

Hace unos días había tomado la difícil decisión de intentar unirme a los famosos mortífagos, aunque, a decir verdad, no les tenía demasiada fe puesto que mi padre era uno de ellos. La noble y ancestral casa de los Black, donde la sangre es tan, pero tan limpia, que sus integrantes sólo se ocupan de presumirla en lugar de preocuparse por eliminar a quienes no poseen nuestra misma suerte.

'Cygnus, querido, ¿pero qué te pasó...?'

'El Señor Tenebroso'.

No necesitaba decir nada más. Druella Black, mi presumida y arrogante progenitora, asentía con tristeza y ordenaba a Kreacher a buscar una poción en la cocina inmediatamente después de que mi padre, con heridas por doquier y cubierto de sangre que posiblemente ni siquiera era suya, pronunciara el título de su señor con el resentimiento tan bien marcado en sus palabras. ¡Y pensar lo bien que hablaba de él cuando se encontraba en frente de inferiores y los amenazaba con lo que era capaz de hacerlos! Era estúpido, pero de esperar en mi familia; que parecía una obra de teatro eterna, con una máscara diferente para con cada persona que se encontraban, odiando a los traidores a la sangre cuando teníamos unos cuántos muy bien ocultos en la familia. Pero, oh, derramar sangre mágica es un desperdicio. Bella, tú eres una señorita, ese tipo de cosas violentas no son para damas. Jamás dije que mi meta en la vida fuera ser una dama, "mamá".

Me sentía dentro de una casa de muñecas viviente: todos piensan que somos perfectos, pero cuando los niños que nos observan se van es cuando realmente jugamos.

El labor de mi padre, el supuestamente secreto labor que le contaba a su querida esposa cada noche mientras tenían una sobremesa para dos sin saber que yo y Kreacher nos ocultábamos en la alacena para oírlo todo y saber más acerca de los mortífagos que un mismísimo mortífago, era lo más simple y divertido que podrías imaginarte: torturar, asesinar, ocultar la evidencia del asesinato y tener emocionantes y épicas batallas contra los Aurores, todo eso en equipo y con la grandísima ayuda de las enseñanzas de su señor, quien tenía al menos una reunión con todos sus sirvientes para enseñarles los mejores secretos de la hechicería oscura. Cygnus, por ser de esta familia, ocupaba un alto rango que le permitió momentos a solas con su señor, quien le recalcaba millones de veces que debía apreciar más su estatus entre sus sirvientes, y lo mimaba diciéndole que su linaje y su lealtad eran admirables, cosa que mi padre contaba con una soberbia tremenda pero sin una sola pizca de emoción en sus ojos.

Mientras mi padre era felicitado por el mago oscuro más genial de la época por asesinar familias enteras, yo no me había atrevido a cometer tales actos ni siquiera a imaginarlos en voz alta luego de mi fatal error a los diez años, un tiempo en donde las Maldiciones Imperdonables aún eran ilegales pero yo aún no era una cabeza hueca, y conocía las reglas bastante bien.

 _Walburga, mi tía favorita, había organizado un día de campo para mí y mis hermanas menores, en un recóndito lugar cerca de los hogares de los asquerosos muggles, de hecho, teníamos un grupo de familias de escoria acampando a unos cuantos metros de nosotras._

 _—Qué asco— gruñía mi tía, leyéndome el pensamiento. —No los mires, Bella._

 _No podía evitarlo. A pesar de lo mucho que los detestaba, sentía curiosidad. Se veían tan felices y satisfechos, claro, al no saber de nuestra existencia, se creían muy poderosos, asando animales que creían inferiores a ellos sin saber que ellos eran inferiores a nosotros. La magia es poder, y ellos no la tenían en su sangre, ni siquiera en sus cerebros, si es que les quedaba alguno. Eran criaturas inmundas, pero extrañas y cómicas: daba risa verlos en su mundo falso que los traidores a la sangre crearon para ellos, tan metidos en su ensoñación como un loco, cosa que todos eran, también._

 _Al ver que se nos estaban acercando sus asquerosos hijos, Walburga, quejándose de su corta capacidad de entendimiento, sugirió que vayáramos a otro lado pues no era capaz de soportar tenerlos tan cerca e interrumpiendo la paz. Cuando estaba demasiado ocupada empacando todo con un encantamiento, hice algo impensable, que se sintió como lo que sentiría un muggle si agarrara una babosa gigante para llevársela para algún experimento: fui corriendo sin hacer ni el menor ruido hacia uno de los niños, que llevaba un bebé en brazos, se lo arrebaté de un manotazo y lo llevé hacia mi bolsa en la cual cabía cualquier cosa pero daba la impresión de que era absolutamente pequeña, tapándolo con una de las túnicas que había traído pero asegurándome de que pudiera respirar. La escoria intentó empujarme y gritó '¿qué haces?', hasta que mi tía lo apartó de mí con un movimiento de su varita y me abrazó preguntándome si esa bestia me había hecho algún daño, cosa que asentí dando la impresión de estar aún más indignada de lo que estaba._

 _Por supuesto que esa anécdota se convirtió en un grandioso tema del cual hablar en el almuerzo todos los días de esa semana, pero el hecho de que toda la familia me reconociera como la pobre e indefensa niña que fue atacada por un muggle, es otra historia._

 _Kreacher, como era de esperarse, fue el primero en enterarse de mi plan. En plena madrugada mientras todos dormían, no fue capaz de contenerse y dejó escapar un 'iugh' bastante prolongado. No lo culpaba. Fuimos descalzos hacia la cocina, con el infante aún en mi bolsa, donde él sacó el cuchillo más afilado de la alacena, y continuamos nuestro recorrido hacia el sótano, donde, luego de hacerle un encantamiento silenciador a la criatura, le arrebaté su horrenda vida con un horizontal, delicado y amplio corte en el cuello. Estaba tan fascinada viendo la sangre manar que contaba con que mi hermana Andrómeda estaría justamente detrás de mí._

 _Dejó escapar un grito que resonó por toda la casa, y yo quedé castigada por varios meses, mi madre, más indignada que nunca, no me dejó salir de mi cuarto_ _y, un ańo después, tuve que realizar un Juramento Inquebrantable de que mi conducta en Hogwarts sería excepcional ese año. Háblenme de tortura: tuve que soportarla aullando como una perra en celo acerca de cómo podía ser posible que una futura dama fuera capaz de tales actos, y sin magia... claro, porque usar la maldición asesina no me llevaría a Azkaban inmediatamente, ¿verdad?_

 _Aún así, el glorioso instante en el que la inmunda criatura murió, aún luego de la molesta interrupción de mi 'querida' hermana, ha sido el mejor momento de toda mi corta vida hasta ahora. Hay algo preciosísimo, podría llamarlo arte, en los aterrados ojos de un inocente que sabe que está a punto de... no, esa oración jamás podrá ser completada. La muerte es un misterio y siempre lo será. La muerte y yo seríamos muy buenas amigas._


End file.
